Tödliche Krankheiten
by Blackball
Summary: Kai verschwindet von der Bildfläche. Masa soll ausfindig machen warum sich der Blonde so zurückzieht. Eine böse Nachricht erwartet den Yakuza, eine Nachricht die seine Gefühle gegenüber des Blonden erneut aufwirbelt…


**_Sooo und wieder eine FF von mir aus dem Adventskalender 2005 -g- Hoffe sie gefällt euch -hihi-  
Greez Blacky_**

* * *

**Tödliche Krankheiten**

**Autor:** Blackball  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** MA  
**Pairing:** Masa x Kai  
**Summary:** Kai verschwindet von der Bildfläche. Masa soll ausfindig machen warum sich der Blonde so zurückzieht. Eine böse Nachricht erwartet den Yakuza, eine Nachricht die seine Gefühle gegenüber des Blonden erneut aufwirbelt…

Ehrfürchtig verbeugte sich Saganos Haushälterin vor Masa und ließ ihn eintreten. Dieser zog sich seine Schuhe aus. „Der Herr befindet sich im Teezimmer", sagte die junge Frau leise und ließ den Kopf gesenkt. Masa bedankte sich, trat durch den Flur und stand nun vor der offenen Tür zum Teezimmer. Er räusperte sich leise, so dass Sagano auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Boss", Masa verneigte sich förmlich. „Ja, komm rein und setzt dich zu mir Masa".

Masa betrat die weichen Tatami Matten und setzte sich seinem Boss gegenüber. „Ich bin in Sorge Masa!" Begann Sagano und drehte die kleine Porzellanschale in seiner Hand. „In Sorge?" Fragte Masa und betrachtete seinen Boss genau, er schien nervös zu sein.

„Ja Masa. Wann hast du zu letzt mit meinem Sohn gesprochen?" Masa musste kurz nachdenken. „Das ist schon länger her, fast zwei Wochen, denke ich." Saganos Mine legte noch mehr von dem sorgenden und zugleich nervösen Blick auf.

„Ich möchte das du nach Tokio fährst, Kai war seit fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr an der Uni, ich habe gestern einen Anruf von seinem Professor bekommen, er soll schon die letzte Zeit sehr blass gewesen sein, seine Noten gehen um es direkt zu sagen, den Bach hinunter und wie gesagt seit fast zwei Wochen hat man ihn nicht mehr gesehen…", Sagano verstummte für einen Moment, trank einen Schluck der leicht bitteren Flüssigkeit und sprach dann weiter. „Ich habe Kei angerufen, auch er und Samejima-san haben ihn seit dieser Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, außerdem erreiche ich ihn weder über sein Festnetz noch über sein Handy, da stimmt etwas nicht Masa, ich möchte das du nachschaust. Ich glaube nicht, dass er entführt wurde, dann hätten wir das schon lange erfahren. Vielleicht hat er auch wieder seine Trotzphase, aber das glaube ich nicht, fahr hin schau nach ihm und berichte mir sofort was los ist, hast du verstanden?" Sagano blickte Masa ernst an.

„Ja!" Antworte Masa. Er hatte sich zugegeben auch schon gewundert, gerade weil Kai ihn nach zwei Tagen, in denen sie nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten, immer am Stück anrief, bis Masa sich Zeit nahm. Aber dieses Mal war es nicht so gewesen, doch er hatte so viel zu tun, dass er sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Ich habe dir einen Flug gebucht, dass geht am schnellsten. In drei Stunden sitzt du im Flugzeug nach Tokio." Sagano schob ihm einen Umschlag entgegen, worin Masa das Ticket vermutete.

Kai stand vor seiner Wohnungstür. Wie war er dort hingekommen? Er war gedankenverloren durch die Stadt gelaufen und fand sich nun vor seiner eignen Tür wieder. Der Blonde kramte seinen Schlüssel heraus und betrat kurz danach die Wohnung.

Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich auf das kleine Sofa sinken, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und liefen ungehindert über seine Wangen. Sein Kopf war leer, seine Gefühle waren durcheinander. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken, zog die dünne Wolldecke eng an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in dem kleinen Kissen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen und dann aufwachen und wissen, dass dies was eben passiert war alles nur ein Albtraum war.

Masa klingelte nun schon zum vierten Mal an Kais Tür und wartete wieder einen Moment. Aber immer noch machte ihm der Blonde nicht auf. Er kramte nach dem Ersatzschlüssel, zum Glück hatte er diesen eingepackt.

Masa betrat die Wohnung und sah sich um. Es war alles dunkel. Nachdem er im Flur den Lichtschalter angedrückt hatte, stellte er seine Tasche ab, schloss die Tür und ging durch die Wohnung. Nach kurzer Zeit betrat er das Wohnzimmer und sah Kai dort, eng in eine Decke gekuschelt liegen. Leisen Schrittes ging er näher auf ihn zu. Auf Kais Wangen waren noch leichte spuren von Tränen zu sehen. /Was ist hier los/ Fragte sich der Yakuza sogleich, kniete sich neben das Sofa und strich seinem Bon, über die noch leicht nassen Wangen. „Kai…?" Sprach er leise. Doch Kai reagierte nicht auf seine leisen Worte.

„Kai..?" Sagte er nochmals, dieses mal aber lauter. Ein leises Murmeln kam von Kai bevor dieser die Augen öffnete. Als er Masa erkannte setzte er sich blitzartig auf. „Masa…was…was machst du denn hier…?"

„Dein Vater hat mich geschickt…", „Warum?" Fragte Kai deutlich verwirrt. Das konnte ja nichts Gutes bedeuten, aber eigentlich war es Kai auch egal. Es hatte ja eh alles keinen Sinn mehr. „Er hat mir gesagt das du seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr an der Uni warst, weder ans Handy noch an dein Festnetz gehst, er macht sich Sorgen und ich mir auch…",

Masa blickte ihn ernst an. „Oh…also…Sorry…", stammelte Kai leicht nervös. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Masa nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille. „Ich…bin…nur erkältet, ich fühl mich nicht gut…", Kai war ja in gewisser Weise schon ehrlich, aber ein beachtlicher Teil zur Wahrheit fehlte.

Masa musterte ihn mit diesem –ich-glaub-dir-kein-Wort- Blick und stand wieder auf. „Ist das alles?" Besorgt der Yakuza nach und schaltet nun auch im Wohnzimmer das Licht an. Erst jetzt sah er wie blass Kai war, er sah wirklich krank aus, aber dann hätte er sich doch melden können. Da war noch was, dessen war sich Masa sicher.

„Ja…das…ist alles…", murmelte Kai und stand auf. Doch gleich begann sich in seinem Kopf alles zu drehen und seine Beine gaben nach. Masa reagierte schnell, griff ihn und zog ihn erst mal in seine Arme, bevor er ihn langsam wieder auf das Sofa zurückdrängte. Wieder kniete er sich vor ihn und sah ihn an. Eine Hand fühlte auf Kais Stirn nach Fieber, doch er schien keines zu haben.

„Leg dich hin, ich mache erst mal einen Tee, ja?" Stumm nickte Kai und legte sich, wie Masa es wollte, wieder hin.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Masa das Wohnzimmer mit zwei Tassen Tee in der Hand. Er setzte sich zu Kai aufs Sofa und wartete, bis dieser sich aufgerichtet hatte, bevor er ihm eine Tasse reichte. Kai trank gleich einen kleinen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit und sah dann Masa an, welcher seinen Blick besorgt erwiderte.

Masa trank ebenfalls einen kleinen Schluck und stellte beide Tassen dann auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. „Kai, ich sehe das du krank bist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es das Einzige ist, ich kenn dich gut genug um dir anzusehen, dass dort noch was ist…", Masa strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Energisch schüttelte Kai den Kopf und bereute das sogleich wieder, da er von einem leichten Schwindel erfasst wurde. „Nein…nur erkältet, mehr nicht…wirklich…", doch Kai wusste das Masa ihm das nicht glaubte. Der Blonde seufzte leise und blickte auf die Wolldecke die über seinen Beinen lag.

„Ich kann und will dich nicht dazu zwingen, mir zu sagen was los ist, ich weiß lediglich, dass noch was ist. Aber ich wäre froh, wenn du es mir sagen würdest…" Masa ließ seinen Bon nicht aus den Augen. „Froh? Ich glaube, wenn ich dir sage was los ist, wärst du eher froh ich hätte es nicht getan…", murmelte der jüngere und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.

„Kai…rede mit mir…was ist passiert?" Masas Körper wurde von einem unguten Gefühl geplagt. Warum wollte der Jüngere nichts sagen? Hatte er was angestellt?

„Ich…also…", begann Kai leise zu stottern. Masa sagte nichts, er wusste, dass wenn er jetzt auch nur einen Ton sagen würde, Kai nichts mehr erzählen würde. „Seit drei Wochen fühl ich mich körperlich total beschissen, anfangs bin ich noch zur Uni gegangen…aber seit Zwei Wochen geht es einfach nicht mehr…", Kai seufzte leise. „…ich hab einen Arzt aufgesucht, damit er mir was verschreiben kann und ich nicht zu lange in der Uni fehle…er hat mich untersucht und meinte ich solle lieber noch mal ins Krankenhaus…das hab ich dann gemacht…die haben mich dort durchgecheckt und gemeint ich solle bis das Ergebnis da ist auf jeden Fall im Bett bleiben…". Kai nahm die Tasse vom Tisch, trank einen Schluck und stellte sie wieder zurück. „…heute Mittag bin ich dann wieder hin…und…also…ich…nun ja…".

Masa war schlecht vor Sorge. Er wusste, dass dies was jetzt kommen würde, ihm eiskalt die Luft rauben würde. „Ich…ich werde sterben Masa…". Dem Yakuza stand der Mund offen. Was hatte der Blonde da gerade gesagt? „Kai…was…was soll das heißen?" Nervös klang Masas Stimme.

Kai blickte hoch, direkt in die dunklen Augen seines Beschützers. „Ich werde sterben, in drei bis vier Monaten…", Tränen liefen über Kais Wangen. „Was…wie…warum….Kai verdammt noch mal was ist los?" Masa schrie das schon fast, sein ganzes Gemüt war aufgewühlt.

„Lungenkrebs…fortgeschritten, zu spät um noch was zu behandeln…", schluchzte der Blonde leise.

„Kai, dass kann nicht sein…", sagte Masa leise. Das konnte doch unmöglich stimmen, Kai war so verdammt jung, dass musste ein Irrtum sein.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinst du ich will es glauben, meinst du ich würde nicht hoffen, dass es alles nur ein böser Traum ist? Aber es ist kein Traum, ich bin wach und weiß, dass der Tag heute realer denn je war".

Kai konnte nicht mehr anders. Er schmiss sich in Masas Arme und weinte bitterlich, seine Hände krallten sich in Masas Hemd.

Auch Masa musste sich nun sehr beherrschen. „Ich will, dass wir beide morgen noch mal zu diesem Arzt fahren, ja?" Irgendwie hoffte Masa, dass der Arzt Kais dramatische Worte noch etwas lindern würde. Kai stimmte mit einem leichten Nicken zu. Es war ihm egal, er wusste das Masa es von seinem Arzt hören wollte, also widersetzte er sich dem Wunsch des Älteren nicht.

Die Nacht verging zäher denn je, sie blieben im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, Masa hatte sich gemütlich nach hinten gelegt und Kai lag in seinen Armen. Sie versuchten beide zu schlafen, aber keiner konnte es. Ab und zu blickten sie sich kurz an, redeten schnöde Worte und schwiegen wieder einige Zeit. Beide warteten sehnsüchtig darauf, dass es hell wurde, dass es Zeit war ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, und vielleicht doch etwas anderes gesagt zu bekommen. Wobei Kais Hoffnungen deutlich geringer waren als Masas.

Erst am späten Mittag betraten beide wieder Kais Wohnung. Sie hatten sich auf der ganzen Fahrt zurück zur Wohnung angeschwiegen. Masa kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen, musste sie unter Kontrolle halten, wollte sich keine Schwäche vor dem Jüngeren geben. Wollte stark sein, vielleicht auch ein wenig für ihn mit.

Zu Hause ging Kai gleich wieder zum Sofa, setzte sich hin und zog die Beine eng an den Körper. Das alles noch mal zu hören tat weh, sein letzter Funke Hoffnung war gestorben.

Masa war in die Küche gegangen um Tee zu machen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er mit einem kleinen Tablett zurück, stellte dieses auf den Tisch und setzt sich stumm neben Kai.

„Danke…", nuschelte Kai leise. Masa sah ihn an. Er verstand nicht warum Kai sich gerade bedankte. „Für was?" Seine Stimme hatte keinerlei Kraft mehr, sie klang belegt und leise. „Dafür, dass du dem Arzt gesagt hast, dass ich nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben werde". Der Arzt hatte heute darauf bestanden, Kai dort zu behalten um ihn im Auge zu haben. Aber Kai wollte nicht und Masa machte dem Arzt klar, dass er es nicht zulassen würde, dass Kai dort blieb.

Masa schwieg. Was sollte er sagen? Das er es besser fand, wenn er die letzten Tage seines Lebens nicht im Krankenhaus verbrachte? Ja er sah es so, aber er konnte es nicht sagen, er wollte nicht darauf herumtreten.

„Was würdest du gerne machen, Kai?" Fragte der Yakuza nach einiger Zeit, und goss Tee in die zwei Tassen. Kai schwieg einen Moment. „So viel und doch wieder nichts…", murmelte er und nahm dankend die Tasse an.

Der Ältere sah ihn ernst und besorgt zugleich an. „Na sag schon…", Masa versuchte zu lächeln und es gelang ihm sogar, zwar war es ein leichtes Lächeln, aber es war immerhin eines.

„Hmm, ich würde gerne ins Ausland, nach Schweden oder in die Schweiz, da liegt jetzt wetten viel Schnee, in einer kleinen Hütte wohnen, mit Sauna und tagsüber die Sonne und den glitzernden Schnee bewundern…oder Fallschirmspringen…", Kai lachte ironisch. „…aber das würde ich schon nicht mehr schaffen, das Adrenalin wäre wohl schon zu viel…". Er seufzte leise. „Aber ins Ausland könnten wir doch, Urlaub machen, die Seele baumeln lassen ein wenig genießen…in einer Hütte mit Kamin, bequemem Sofa, Sauna, Balkon…", Masa lächelte wieder.

„WIR?" Kai sah seinen Beschützer an. „Ja, wir…nur wir beide, wenn du möchtest, wir machen uns ein oder zwei schöne Wochen, solange wie du möchtest…". Masa meinte es ernst, dass merkte Kai. „Und die Arbeit…?"

„Die kann warten, außerdem ist Kyosuke auch noch da. Soll dein Vater doch ein wenig mehr machen, der ist gesünder als er zugibt", Masa zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste. „Du meinst das ernst, oder?" Kai hakte zur Sicherheit noch mal nach und Masa nickte gleich. „Hmm…am besten ich fahre gleich noch mal in die Stadt und buche uns was…und du ruhst dich bitte aus, ja?"

Kai wollte mit, aber das sagte er nicht. Der Blonde wusste das Masa recht hatte, er musste sich ausruhen. Daher nickte er nur leicht.

Nachdem Masa die Wohnung verlassen hatte, stand Kai auf und ging zum Fenster. Er blickte Masa hinterher und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Sein Leben war im Arsch, alles was er machen wollte, was er erreichen wollte, was er erleben wollte, dazu hatte er nun keine Zeit und schon gar keine Kraft mehr. Er stütze sich auf der Fensterbank ab um nicht in die Knie zu sinken.

Warum er? Warum musste es ihn erwischen? Warum durfte er nicht alt werden? Fragen über Fragen stellte er sich immer wieder.

Masa musste in eine kleine Haltebucht fahren. Denn jetzt verschleierten ihm Tränen den Blick. Tränen die er Kai nicht zeigen wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl in einem bösen Traum zu stecken. Er stieg aus und lehnte sich ans Auto. Nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Sagano an. Dem Yakuza fiel es nicht leicht, seinem Boss diese Nachricht zu überbringen.

Sagano wollte es anfangs wie Masa selbst nicht glauben. Der Clan-Boss wollte seinen Sohn sehen, doch Masa erklärte ihm sein Vorhaben und Sagano lenkte ein. Eigentlich konnte er nicht auf Masa verzichten, aber jetzt musste er es.

Sie beschlossen, dass Masa und Kai erst mal zwei Wochen wegfahren würden und danach nach Osaka kommen sollten.

Einen Moment lang machte sich der Yakuza noch Sorgen darüber wie sein Boss diese Nachricht verkraften oder verarbeiten würde. Doch dann kam ihm der Urlaub wieder in den Kopf, er steckte sein Handy ein und fuhr in die Stadt.

Zwei Tage später, nach neun Stunden Flug und einer Autofahrt von zwei Stunden, standen Kai und Masa vor einer kleinen Blockhütte in Schweden. Sie lag weit weg vom Dorf und anderen Hütten, so dass sie beide ihre Ruhe hatten. Masa hatte in Auftrag gegeben, die Hütte mit jeglichen Lebensmitteln auszustatten, wenn ihnen etwas fehlen würde könnten sie ja immer noch in den nächsten Ort fahren, aber vorerst würde das Vorhandene wetten reichen.

Kai lehnte sich leicht schwächlich gegen die Autotür und betrachtet das Blockhaus, dessen Dach von einer glitzernden Schneeschicht bedeckt war. Dahinter begann ein kleiner Wald und in der Ferne konnte man einen kleinen zugefrorenen See erkennen.

Kai war fasziniert von dem Anblick. Wenn das Blockhaus von der Innenausstattung auch nur ein klein wenig seiner Vorstellung entsprach, würde er wenn er die Kraft dazu im Moment hätte, vor Freude in die Luft springen. „Geht es…?" Masa stand nun vor ihm. Man sah Kai seine Erschöpfung deutlich an. Er hatte zwar nichts gemacht außer im Flugzeug und im Auto geschlafen, aber trotz allem war er absolut fertig. „Ja, schon wieder besser…gehen wir rein?" Masa lächelte, ging zum Kofferraum und schnappte beide Taschen.

„Ahhh wie schöööön…", rief Kai total fasziniert als er sich in der Hütte umsah. Ein kleiner Flur wo sich drei Türen, sowie eine Treppe in den ersten Stock befanden. Hinter der Ersten war eine kleine Küche, hinter der Zweiten die Sauna und in der Dritten stand er nun drin, dass Wohnzimmer. Ein riesiges Sofa und ein Sessel standen in der Nähe eines riesigen Kamins.

„Gefällt es dir?" Masa hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt und seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Schützlings gelegt. „Jaaa und wie…", staunte Kai.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr gleich. Sie schliefen beide in getrennten Zimmern, darauf hatte Masa beim Buchen geachtet. Keiner von beiden wollte in der Nähe des anderen Schlafen, denn jeder hegte Gefühle für den anderen die er versuchte zu unterdrücken. Sie schliefen aus, Frühstückten gemütlich, wobei Kai sehr wenig aß. Gingen ein wenig raus, aber dies auch nicht zu lange, da Kais Schwäche sich immer wieder zeigte. Am Nachmittag und Abend saßen sie auf dem Sofa und redeten. Sie redeten über vieles, vermieden aber beide, Kais Krankheit anzuschneiden.

Masa lehnte mit dem Rücken an den hohen Sofakissen und blickte auf de Fernseher. Ein Bein hatte er auf dem Sofa angewinkelt und eines stand auf dem Boden, denn zwischen ihm, eng an ihn gekuschelt lag sein Bon, dessen regelmäßige Atemzüge sich auf Masa ausbreiteten. Kai lag schräg an ihm sodass er seinen Kopf gemütlich an Masa Brust gekuschelt hatte. Eine Wolldecke war über ihm ausgebreitet um ihn von der leicht kühlen Luft sicher zu schützen.

Der Yakuza achtete nicht wirklich auf den Fernseher. Sanft strich er seinem Bon über die Arme und hing seinen Gedanken hinterher. Noch immer wollte er nicht wahr haben, dass Kai bald nicht mehr bei ihm sein würde. Der Mensch, der im Moment so eng an ihm lag, der Mensch den er liebte, obwohl er es nicht durfte. Masa würde die Diagnose nicht wahrnehmen, wenn er nicht von Tag zu Tag zusehen müsste, wie sich Kais Zustand verschlimmerte.

Heute Mittag waren sie gerade mal zwanzig Minuten an der frischen Luft, im Schnee spazieren gegangen und Kai musste sich ausruhen, weil er total fertig war. Der Jüngere wollte es nicht zeigen und versuchte ihm zu erklären das er sich wegen der schönen Aussicht auf die Bank setzten wollte. Masa ließ ihm im Glauben das er ihm das abnahm, aber der wirkliche Grund war ihm klar.

Sein Herz schmerzte, er senkte den Kopf und sah auf den blonden Engel, strich ihm eine Haarssträhne aus dem blassen Gesicht.

Aber noch etwas wirbelte seit dem Abend durch Masas Kopf. Er hatte Kai dazu gebracht ihm endlich seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu sagen. Diesem war das nicht leicht gefallen. Kai hatte seinem Beschützer erzählt, wie gerne er einmal in dem Gefühl von Ekstase schweben würde, berührt zu werden, aber dieses wollte er auch in einer festen Beziehung erst erleben, aber dazu hatte der Blonde keine Zeit mehr.

/Keine Zeit mehr um Liebe zu empfinden…das kann nicht sein, dass ist alles nicht fair…, Tränen traten in die sonst so beherrschten und trockenen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen.

Wenn er seinem Bon nur vor dieser Aussage gesagt hätte, dass er ihn lieben würde, wenn er sich damals nicht von Kai abgewendet hätte, dann wäre dieser Wunsch vielleicht noch in Erfüllung gegangen. Aber jetzt, wenn er ihm nun sagen würde, dass er ihn liebt, würde der Jüngere denken, dass es nur gespielt ist. /Er würde sich nicht auf mich einlassen…/. Masas Herz brannte vor Schmerz, eine Stimme in ihm schrie bis sie heiser wurde. In seinen Ohren dröhnte ein wehklagendes Lied. Und die Tränen bahnten sich immer dichter einen Weg über seine Wangen.

Kein Schmerz, den der Yakuza bis jetzt gefühlt hatte war schlimmer als dies hier. Keine Schussverletzung, keine Schnittwunden nicht mal der Tod von Kais Mutter tat ihm so weh wie das was unweigerlich folgen würde. Masa war eines jetzt schon klar genug, sobald er vor dem frischen Grab seines Bons stehen würde, wäre er nicht mehr fähig sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen. Nichts und niemand, könnte ihn aus diesem Schlund der Hölle rausholen.

Masa schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte dem Jüngeren, welcher ihm gerade eine Träne wegwischte in die Augen. „Masa…warum weinst du…", verschlafen klang der Jüngere. Kai hatte den Schwarzhaarigen noch nie weinen sehen.

Der Yakuza räusperte sich um den Belag von seiner Stimme zu entfernen. Aber was sollte er denn sagen? Er wischte sich die restlichen Tränen weg, doch es half nichts, immer wieder kamen neue. Kai löste sich von ihm und kniete sich nun zwischen seine Beine, vor ihn. Er legte seine Hände in den warmen Nacken seines Beschützers. „Sag mir was los ist…", bat er ihn mit ängstlicher Stimme.

Masa schüttelte kurz den Kopf, schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Körper und zog ihn eng an sich, seinen Kopf drückte er gegen Kais Brust.

Einen Moment lang war der Blonde verwirrt, doch dann schlang der seine Arme ebenfalls fest um Masa, seine Sorge wuchs in ihm, eine Sorge die er noch nie so stark empfunden hatte. Warum weinte sein Beschützer?

„Wegen mir…?" Fragte er leise und strich mit den Fingerspitzen durch das weiche Haar.

Einen Moment lang trat ein eisige Stille in das Zimmer, nur das leise Knistern der Holzscheitel im Kamin war zu hören. „Ja….", Masas Stimme war leise und klang ängstlich, so ängstlich wie Kai sie noch nie gehört hatte. „…ich will dich nicht verlieren Bon, ich brauche dich…", „Masa…", flüsterte Kai leise. Solche Worte aus Masa Mund? „Ich komme einfach nicht damit klar und ich will es auch nicht, ich will nicht das du mich verlässt, dass ertrage ich nicht…". Kai begann leicht zu zittern, diese Worte wühlten Fragen und alte Gefühle in ihm auf. „Aber Masa, du hast doch noch andere Menschen…", er wollte ihn irgendwie beruhigen. „Die sind mir egal, mir sind verdammt noch mal alle Menschen egal, solange ich dich habe, ich brauche dich und sonst niemanden…".

Kai selbst standen jetzt schon lange die Tränen in den Augen. Was sollte das heißen. Warum sagte Masa so etwas? Der Blonde war verwirrt, streichelte jedoch weiter sanft durch die schwarzen Haare über den warmen Nacken. „Aber Masa…das stimmt doch nicht, Kyosuke…er ist dein bester Freund…", Kai wollte einlenken doch Masa hinderte ihn weiter zu sprechen. Der Ältere hatte sich von seiner Brust gelöst und sah ihn mit schmerzerfüllten, von Tränen verschleierten Augen an. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn ich dich nicht mehr habe, dann ist mein Leben nichts mehr Wert, denn ich brauche dich…ich brauche dich sehr…!" „Warum…?" Kai hatte diese Frage nicht bewusst gestellt, sie kam einfach über seine Lippen.

Einen Moment lang trat wieder Stille ein, Masa sah kurz hinüber zum Kamin und betrachtete die Flammen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte er seinen Blick wieder jener Person zu, die ihm das wichtigste war in seinem Leben. „Weil ich dich liebe..", bevor Kai was sagen konnte sprach der Ältere weiter. „…und das nicht erst seit gestern, vorgestern oder heute…schon lange, sehr lange. Als du klein warst hab ich die geliebt wie ein Bruder, dann wie ein Vater doch aus diesen Rollen bin ich mit deinem Älterwerden raus gewachsen, ich hab dich als meinen Freund angesehen, aber dann kam Verlangen dazu. Ein Verlangen welches ich für dich nicht empfinden durfte…", Masa seufzte leise bevor er weiter sprach. „…als du mir damals sagtest das du mich liebst, machte mein Herz erst einen riesigen Sprung vor Freude, aber fiel dann tiefer denn je, ich habe mir eingeredet das ich das nicht zulassen durfte, dass ich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber nicht zeigen durfte…aber jetzt…weiß ich, dass es falsch war. Ich habe sie unterdrückt, in der Hoffnung das sie verschwinden, aber sie sind schlimmer geworden, dass Verlangen ist gestiegen und somit auch meine Liebe für dich…verstehst du Kai… ich liebe dich…". Neue Tränen bildeten sich in den dunklen Augen des Yakuzas. Verdammt, genau das wollte Masa vermeiden, ihm in dieser Situation noch zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Was dachte Kai jetzt von ihm, dass er dies aus Mitleid sagte?

Kai gab keinerlei Reaktion von sich. Er blickte den Yakuza stumm an. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust. Er ließ sich Masas Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. „D-du liebst mich?" Ein gequältes Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht des Älteren und er nickte leicht.

Der Blonde wusste im Moment nicht mehr was er fühlte. War er glücklich? War er traurig? War er enttäuscht, weil Masa es ihm erst jetzt sagte? Sagte Masa das nur, weil er ihm heute seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch geschildert hatte? Nein, es war nichts von alle dem, dass was er wirklich fühlte, war Erleichterung. Ein überaus glückliches Lächeln bildete sich auf Kais verheultem Gesicht. „Dann Küss mich…", verlangte er von seinem Beschützer. Denn ihn zu küssen, dazu war er zu feige.

Zarte Hände wanderten über Kais Arme nach oben in seinen Nacken. Masa zog ihn langsam immer näher an sich, blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Erst als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schlossen beide ihre Augen. Ein vorsichtiger, forschender und scheuer Kuss wandelte sich in einen erkundenden und leidenschaftlichen Kuss um. Nur langsam, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit trennten sich ihre Lippen um kurz darauf in einem erneuten Kuss zu versinken.

Mit einem glücklichen, von Liebe beflügelten Blick betrachtet Kai Masa, lächelte kurz und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Wie schon so oft wurde er von einem Hustenkrampf geplagt, der sich erst nach einiger Zeit wieder einstellte. Masa tat es weh ihn so zu sehen. Kais ganzes Temperament schien verloren gegangen zu sein. Aber wie sollte er es auch jetzt noch besitzen, wenn er kaum noch Kraft hatte. „Schlaf weiter Bon…", flüsterte er leise, und strich Kai sanft durch die Haare.

Kai wollte nicht, aber schon einen Moment später wurde er von der Müdigkeit überrannt. Eng an Masa gekuschelt war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Wie fühlte sich Masa jetzt? Besser? Schlechter? Eigentlich fühlte er sich erleichtert aber doch genau so mies wie vorher. /Ich werde mich um dich kümmern, solange wie es geht, für dich da sein…und vielleicht dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, dich verwöhnen…, dachte der Yakuza und schloss seine Augen.

Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen, nur noch einzelne Holzreste klimmten ihrem Ende entgegen. Der Raum wurde von einer dunklen Kälte erfasst und ließ Kai aus seinem Schlaf erwachen. Er blickte nach oben und merkte das Masa eingeschlafen war. Auch wenn er Masas warmen Körper spürte, war ihm kalt, eisig kalt. Der Blonde strich dem Älteren sanft über die Wange. „Masa…", murmelte er leise. Masa reagierte sofort und wurde wach. „Hmm…Bon..?" „Mir ist so kalt…" murmelte Kai wieder.

Der Yakuza brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bis er richtig wach war. „Lass uns nach oben gehen…hmh oder besser…", mit einem Schwung hatte er Kai auf seinen Armen. Kais Mund entfloh ein leises, erschrockenes Quieken. „Ich kann…selbst lau…", „Klar…kannst du das, aber im Moment kommst du ja nicht mal mit den Füßen auf den Boden". Kai musste kichern.

Eigentlich hatten beide ja getrennte Schlafzimmer, aber für Masa war es nun selbstverständlich, ihn mit in seins zu nehmen. Dort legte er ihn auf das weiche Bett. Und drehte die Heizung noch ein wenig höher. Der Raum war zwar schon schön warm, aber zur Sicherheit drehte er sie bis zum Anschlag auf.

Nachdem Masa sich zu ihm gelegt und Kai sich enger denn je an ihn gekuschelt hatte schliefen sie wieder ein.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Sie liefen fast so ab wie die Tage zuvor. Aber auch nur fast. Oft lagen sie sich in den Armen, flüsterten sich liebe Worte ins Ohr und küssten sich. Der heutige Tag war mit Abstand der Beste, die Sonne strahlte den ganzen Tag und ließ den Schnee wunderschön glitzern. Außerdem war dies der erste Tag seit dem sie hier waren, wo Kai den Anschein machte, als sei er gesund, keinerlei Schwäche hatte sich an diesem Tag in seinen Körper geschlichen. Nur die Blässe in seinem Gesicht verriet die Wahrheit.

Es war bereits abends als, Kai aus dem Bad kam und die Holztreppe zum Wohnzimmer hinunter ging.

Er war nur mit einer Short bekleidet und hatte sich einen Kimono übergezogen. Da die ganze Hütte schön warm war, brauchte er sich wegen dieser dünnen Bekleidung keine Gedanken zu machen.

Masa hatte den Kamin schon angemacht und saß direkt davor, auf einer weichen Decke und blickte in die Flammen. Kai musterte ihn mit einem Lächeln und ging auf ihn zu. Heute war der erste Tag, wo er das Gefühl hatte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung sei. Er stellte sich hinter Masa und legte die Hände auf seine Schultern.

Der Ältere hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Komm setzt dich zu mir…".

Kai musste lächeln. Masa hatte seine Beine ausgestreckt und sich auf den Händen abgestützt. Der Blonde ging um ihn herum und setzte sich frech auf Masas Beine, so dass seine Beine rechts und links von denen Masas waren und er ihn direkt anblicken konnte.

Masa machte keinen Versuch seinen Koibito von seinen Beinen weg zu bekommen, er legte die Hand in dessen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Einen Kuss der sanft begann und immer fordernder wurde.

Erst nachdem beiden die Luft weg blieb, trennten sich ihre Lippen.

„Heute ist einfach ein schöner Tag….", flüsterte Kai und Masa nickte zustimmend. Ihm war natürlich aufgefallen wie gut es Kai heute ging und er begann sich wieder Hoffnung zu machen, dass doch alles gut werden würde. Aber er wusste genau so gut wie Kai selbst, dass dies eben einfach nur ein guter Tag war, schlimmere würden schnell wieder folgen.

Kai lächelte sanft und drückte Masa nach hinten, so dass dieser auf der weichen Decke lag. Er beugte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn wieder. Seine Hände strichen sanft an Masas Seiten nach oben. Was machte er da? Er wusste es selbst nicht, sein Körper schien sich selbstständig zu machen.

Dem Älteren schossen die Berührungen gleich in Form von einem angenehmen Kribbeln durch den Körper. Er war sich nicht sicher was Kai damit bezweckte, aber er konnte sich denken worauf das hinaus laufen würde und er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn Kai dies wirklich wollte.

Masas Hände hoben sich vom Boden und wanderten in Kais Nacken, streichelten ihn dort kurz. Masa wusste genau wie Kai es liebte dort berührt zu werden, sein Koibito schloss die Augen und gab eine Art von zufriedenem Schnurren von sich.

Masas Hände wanderten langsam vom Nacken über seine Schultern, am Rücken ein Stück hinunter. „Hmmm…", murmelte der Jüngere und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Masa sanft.

Kais flinke Finger begannen das dunkle Hemd seines Freundes von oben nach unten aufzuknöpfen. Er ließ sich viel Zeit damit, bedachte jede freigewordene Stelle mit federleichten Küssen, strich die Konturen des Drachen auf Masas Brust mit den Fingerspitzen nach. Wirklich sicher, was er im Moment tat, war sich Kai nicht, aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Auch Masa fragte sich einen kurzen Moment, ob Kai das nicht vielleicht doch schon mal getan hatte, er schien sich so sicher zu sein. Jeder hauchzarte Kuss steigerte das wachsende Verlangen in Masa.

„Bon…wenn du so weitermachst, reagiert mein ganzer Körper darauf…und wenn ich sage mein ganzer, dann meine ich mein ganzer".

„Ich weiß…und was ist, wenn ich das will?" Kai lächelte ihn leicht schüchtern an und streifte ihm das Hemd von den Schultern.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Masa musste es wissen, denn wenn sein Verlangen erst mal lichterloh in Flammen stehen würde, dann gäbe es kein zurück mehr.

„Ja…ich glaube schon…", Kai richtete sich auf und setzte sich mit dem Rücken neben den noch liegenden Masa, mit dem Blick zum Feuer.

Einen Moment fing er an zu zweifeln ob er es wirklich wollte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich aufgerichtet, die Arme sanft um ihn geschlungen und seinen Kopf auf Kais Schultern gelegt. „Ich möchte nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest…und wenn du es nicht…", „Ich möchte es aber…", Kai fiel ihm gnadenlos ins Wort und seufzte schwer.

Einen kleinen Moment herrschte Stille. „Mir scheint es eher als würdest du dich dazu zwingen, es zu wollen!".

„N-nein…d-das ist es nicht…ich will es …aber…ich weiß nicht so wirklich…", Kais Wangen färbten sich rot, „…nicht…so wirklich wie…also…schon, nun ja…ich meine…". Masa legte einen Finger unter Kais Kinn und drehte dessen Kopf ein wenig zu sich, sanft verwickelte er den nervösen jungen Mann in einen Kuss.

„Du musst nichts wissen…du musst genießen…", hauchte Masa und setzte sich nun richtig hinter Kai, so dass der junge Mann zwischen seinen Beinen saß und mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte.

„Aber…", Kai wollte protestieren. „Kein aber…schließ deine Augen…", befahl Masa freundlich, wissend dass Kai verwirrt war. „Vertrau mir und schließ deine Augen, ich werde nichts machen, was dir weh tut oder was du nicht willst…". Langsam schloss Kai seine Augenlider und atmete tief durch.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir beide einmal so zusammen sitzen würden, das du in meinen Armen liegst…deine Wärme so zu spüren, so nah und nicht verboten…", flüsterte Masa leise und hauchte Kai einen Kuss in den Nacken. Mit einer Hand glitt Masa unter den Kimono und strich sanft über die samtweiche warme Haut seines Koibito. Streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen an der einen Seite hinunter, glitt über den Bauch und strich genau so sanft die andere Seite wieder hinauf.

„Dich so zu berühren, deine weiche warme Haut zu spüren hmmm…" schmunzelte Masa.

Kai seufzte genüsslich, legte seinen Kopf nun feste an Masa. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Er hatte sich schon öfter in der letzten Zeit vorgestellt von jemandem so berührt zu werden.

Der Schwarzhaarige umkreiste mit den Fingerspitzen die rechte Brustwarze, wartete darauf, dass diese sich ein wenig aufstellte und zwirbelte sie leicht zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger bevor er sich der anderen widmete. Kai keuchte resignierend. „Wie fühlt sich das an…", wollte Masa wissen. „Gut…verdammt…hmmm gut…" murmelte Kai leicht abwesend.

Der Yakuza wollte sich viel Zeit lassen, in seinem Kopf hatte er schon genau geplant was er machen wolle und Kai würde auf seine Kosten kommen. Er selbst musste zwar ein wenig einstecken, aber das machte Masa nichts aus, solange er jedes kleinste Keuchen und Stöhnen mitbekommen würde. Jeden kleinsten Schauer, der durch den Körper des Blonden jagte.

Während die eine Hand immer noch damit beschäftigt war, Kais Brustwarzen zu necken und andere empfindliche Stellen am Oberkörper des Blonden zu suchen, öffnete er mit der anderen Hand den leichten Knoten des hellen Kimono.

Als der Ältere mit einem Finger am Bund von Kais Shorts entlang strich, zuckte der Jüngere zusammen und öffnete kurz die Augen. Eigentlich hatte Masa damit ja schon fast gerechnet. Er zog seine Hand von dieser Region weg. /Das muss ich anders machen…, dachte er. Aber schließlich war er Yakuza und ein Yakuza hatte immer einen Notfallplan.

Nachdem Masa den Kimono über die Schulter abgestreift hatte, begann er erneut die kleinen empfindlichen Stellen seines Koibito zu liebkosen. Kai keuchte immer wieder leise auf. „Hmm, mach deine Beine ein wenig auseinander", bat Masa ihn liebevoll. Kai hatte seine Beine leicht angewinkelt gehabt, aber leider eng zusammen. Sicher Masa hätte dafür sorgen können, dass sein blonder Geliebter sie ein wenig öffnete, aber besser war es, wenn Kai es von alleine machen würde.

Kai zögerte, eine neue Welle der Nervosität kroch in jeden einzelnen Teil seines Körpers. Was hatte Masa vor? Er atmete tief durch und öffnete seine Beine ein wenig. Ihm konnte doch nichts passieren. Er lag hier in Masas Armen, spürte die Zärtlichkeit des Älteren. Er konnte sich ihm hingeben ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass etwas passieren würde, was er nicht wollte. „W-was hast du vor…". Kai konnte diese leisen, doch leicht ängstlichen Worte nicht zurück halten.

„Keine Angst Kai, lass deine Augen geschlossen, konzentriere dich auf das was du fühlst…", antwortete Masa und strich ihm sanft über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Kai zuckte kurz zusammen, aber nicht aus Angst, Nervosität oder Überraschung, ein kleiner Schauer schoss ihm dank dieser Berührung durch den Körper.

Immer weiter streichelt er ihn, küsste ihn, bis er merkte, dass Kai wieder völlig entspannt war. Erneut wanderte er mit seinen Fingern am Bund der Shorts entlang. Dieses Mal zuckte Kai nicht zusammen. Dieser war so im Rausch der Berührungen gefangen, dass er erst wieder kurz zusammenzuckte als Masa sein schon halb steifes Glied mit der Hand umschloss. Einen Moment lang saß er ganz still, regte sich kein wenig, blickte an sich hinunter und hielt die Luft an.

Masa zog seine Hand nicht wieder weg, wie zuvor am Bund, er beließ sie um Kais Erektion, bewegte sie aber kein wenig.

Erst als Kai, sich wieder ein wenig entspannte und die Streicheleinheiten der anderen Hand sowie der federleichten Küsse hingab, begann Masa leicht sein Glied ein wenig zu massieren. Kai stöhnte gleich auf. Diese leichte Berührung zwischen seinen Beinen stieg ihm sofort in den Kopf und er schloss die Augen um dieses Gefühl wirken zu lassen. „Hast du Angst, Koibito…?" Fragte Masa leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf sein Ohr.

„Nein….nein hab ich…uh…nicht…das fühlt sich….so gut an…", keuchte der Blonde leise und genoss jede kleinste Streicheleinheit.

Na also, jetzt hatte Masa vorerst freie Bahn.

Mit einem Finger kreiste er leicht auf Kais Eichel, entlockte ihm ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen. Immer weiter fiel Kai in den Bann der brennenden Lust. Sein Mund stand ein klein wenig offen und ließ das regelmäßige Keuchen und Stöhnen ohne Hindernis über die Lippen kommen.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an, Koibito, deine weiche Haut, dein Körper, er schreit nach mir, schreit nach mehr Berührungen und ich kann deinen Körper nicht einfach missachten…", flüsterte Masa leise in Kais Ohr, und verstärkte seine Bewegung an Kais Glied ein wenig, wohl wissend das dieser den Gefühlen bald ein erstes Mal unterliegen würde.

„Masa….", keuchte Kai. Sein Köper fing an leicht zu zittern. „Nicht…so…sonst komm ich…masa bitte….", Kai verkrampfte seine Hände am Boden in die Weiche Decke.

„Lass mich dich hören, wehre dich nicht dagegen, vertrau mir, hör auf deinen Körper…", flüsterte Masa leise. Er hatte nicht vor aufzuhören.

Blut, so heiß wie noch nie schoss durch Kais Adern, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, so als hätte er zu viel getrunken. Sein Körper zitterte unermesslich unter den erregenden Gefühlen. Nur noch abwesend spürte er die zärtlichen Berührungen an seinem Oberkörper, die pumpende Hand an seinem Glied. „Masa…Masa….Masa…" stöhnte Kai laut bevor er den erregenden Gefühlen nachgab, die noch geschlossenen Augen fest zusammenpresste und mit einem letzten lauten auf Stöhnen sich in Masas Hand ergoss.

Masa zog seine Hand zurück, leckte sich genüsslich über seine Finger und nahm den in Erregung zerflossenen jungen Mann auf den Arm. Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf den Boden und drehte ihn auf den Bauch.

Seine Erektion pochte und schmerzte vor Lust. Aber noch musste er sich zusammenreißen, noch durfte er nicht hemmungslos über den Jungen herfallen.

Nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit, seufzte der Blonde leise und öffnete seine Augen. Etwas überrascht darüber wie er jetzt da lag, blickte er Masa an, dieser lag schräg neben ihm und schaute ihn an. „Masa…aber du…", stammelte Kai leise. „Keine sorge Koibito, ich werde auch noch was davon haben, eigentlich habe ich das jetzt schon….". Der Yakuza beugte sich vor und küsste den Jüngeren sanft.

Da waren sie wieder, diese sanften Berührungen. Kai schnurrte genüsslich, als er spürte wie Masas Finger, sanft über seinen Rücken strichen. „Hmmm…du machst mich ja jetzt schon wieder verrückt…", gab er zu und lächelte den Älteren an. „Das habe ich auch vor…".

Wege, welche er eben mit den Fingern abgezeichnet hatte, setzte er nun mit seinem Mund an. Seine feuchte warme Zunge, glitt über die Schultern des Jüngeren langsam an der Wirbelsäule hinunter. Seine Hände widmeten sich Kais Beinen, massierten diese sanft.

Der Yakuza spürte deutlich wie die Erregung seines Geliebten sich wieder steigerte. Kurz spielte er wieder am Bund der Boxershorts herum, bevor er sie ihm nun endgültig auszog. Störte doch eh nur!

Der Ältere arbeite sich nun von unten wieder nach oben, von den Fußgelenken an massierte er den Jüngeren und wanderte sehr langsam aufwärts. Kai genoss das leichte Kribbeln was immer wieder durch seinen Körper zog.

Am Po angekommen, massierte Masa diesen leicht, fuhr mit einem Finger durch den Spalt und verließ diese Region, dank Kais Zusammenzucken gleich wieder. Sie hatten Zeit, viel Zeit, also warum überstürzen?

„Knie dich hin Bon und stütz dich auf den Händen ab…", flüsterte Masa liebevoll und wartete auf Kais Reaktion. Wie erwartet, drehte dieser den Kopf zu ihm und blickte ihn nervös an. „Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, ich werde nichts machen was du nicht möchtest, ich will nur das es dir gut geht, dass du dich entspannst…", versuchte der Yakuza ihn mit liebevollen Worten zu beruhigen.

Kai war unentschlossen. Was hatte Masa vor, warum sollte er das machen? Er wusste das er Masa vertrauen konnte, und wenn der Blonde ehrlich war, beruhigten ihn diese Worte schon wieder. Nur langsam drückte er sich vom Boden ab, kniete sich hin und stütze sich auf seinen Armen ab.

Auf Masas Gesicht trat ein kleines Lächeln, er beugte sich über Kai und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken. Seine Hände strichen von den Schultern genüsslich über die Seiten. Als er mit einer Hand Kais Erektion umschloss, stöhnte der Jüngere leise auf. Nur leicht begann er diese zu massieren und betrachtet seinen Koibito genau.

Kai keuchte leise auf. Wie konnte man bitte so schnell schon wieder so erreget sein. Aber eines störte ihn in diesen Moment. „Masa….uh…deine Kleidung…", keuchte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Masa verstand sofort was er meinte, denn schließlich war sein Körper im Moment sehr eng an dem seines Koibitos. Dem konnte man doch Abhilfe schaffen. Er ließ von Kai ab und befreite sich geschwind, von dem störenden Stoff.

Als er wieder Kais Nacken küsste, seufzte der Blonde genüsslich. „Besser…", fragte Masa leise und wanderte mit der Hand wieder an jenen Ort, der Kai leise aufschreien ließ. „Ja…".

In einem langsamen Rhythmus begann der Ältere wieder das steife und zuckende Glied seines Gelibeten zu massieren.

Kais Erregung stieg und stieg. Er spürte Masas steife Erektion an seinem Körper, sehr nah an seinem Po. Aber es machte ihm keine Angst, es erregte ihn noch zusätzlich. Er erwischte sich dabei wie seine Gedanken schon weiter schwirrten, wie er sich vorstellte dieses Glied nicht nur an sich, sondern in sich zu spüren. Immer schneller und intensiver wurde Kais Stöhnen und Keuchen. Langsam aber sicher glitt er wieder in eine andere Welt. Bis Masa auf einmal aufhörte sein Glied zu massieren.

Ein ungewollt leichtes Murren trat über Kais Lippen. Als er spürte das Masa seine Po Backen ein wenig auseinander drückte, wuchs die Nervosität wieder. Er verhielt sich ganz still rechnete jeden Moment damit einen Finger in sich zu spüren. Aber das passierte nicht, es war was anderes. Etwas was Kai laut aufstöhnen ließ. „Masa….", keuchte der Blonde und schloss seine Augen.

Masas Zunge stieß fordernd gegen den engen Muskelring, machte Kai schon fast wahnsinnig.

„Masa….bitte…mehr…", stöhnte Kai leise, der endlich mehr wollte. Alle Gedanken an Schmerz waren verflogen. Er wollte ihn, tief in sich. „Geduld…", sagte Masa leise, stieß mit einem angefeuchteten Finger gegen den Muskelring und drang nach einem kurzen Moment langsam ein.

Kai biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, nein es tat nicht weh. Aber da war etwas in ihm, was da nicht hingehörte. Dieses komische Gefühl jedoch schlug mit jeder kleinen Bewegung von Masas Finger in pures Verlangen um. Immer wieder stöhnte der Blonde laut auf als Masa diese gewisse süße Stelle berührte die ihn für einen Moment Sternchen sehen ließ.

Masa führte einen zweiten Finger ein. Ließ Kai sich einen Moment daran gewöhnen und begann sie dann zu bewegen. Ihn zu weiten. Denn er wollte nicht das sein Bon Schmerzen haben würde. Er sollte es genießen. Es sollte sich in seinem Kopf als eine wunderschöne Erinnerung festsetzten.

Kais Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Sein Körper begann wieder zu zittern. Er hatte den Kopf nach vorne sinken lassen und seine Augen fest geschlossen. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seinem Körper, zeigten wie weit der Junge schon wieder war.

Masa wollte es versuchen. Vielleicht war Kai bereit dazu. Er zog seine Finger zurück und positionierte sein pochendes Glied am Eingang des Jungen. Stieß wieder fordernd nur dagegen. Aber sofort war Kai still. Keine Regung machte der Blonde, weil er jeden Moment mit dem Schmerz rechnete.

In Masa schrie alles nach Erlösung. Aber nicht zu diesem Preis, auf keinen Fall. Er wanderte mit der Hand wieder um den schalen Körper herum und umschloss erneut die Erektion des Blonden. Nur leicht massierte er dieses und beobachtet wie sein Geliebter anfing sich wieder zu entspannen. „Masa…nicht….", stöhnte Kai verzweifelt, bevor er erneut seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Die letzte Kraft verließ seinen Körper und er sackte langsam auf den Bonde. Schnell keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen. Wieder fern ab der Realität.

Es war vielleicht eine fiese Aktion, aber sie hatte Erfolg. Masa hatte Kai wieder auf den Rücken gedreht. Hatte den noch in abklingenden Erregungen schwebenden jungen Mann einen Moment beobachtet und drang langsam in ihn ein. Kai war noch so zerflossen, dass er dies nicht mal wirklich mitbekam.

Masa legte eine Hand in Kais Nacken und küsse ihn sanft, wartete darauf, dass dieser wieder die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah.

„Masa…warum…", fragte Kai leise, dem es schon unheimlich leid tat dass er schon zweimal gekommen war und Masa nichts davon hatte. „Schhhht…", murmelte Masa und küsste ihn wieder.

Kai spürte die enge in sich und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass der Ältere sich schon in ihm befand. Etwas fragend er sah ihn an. „Tue ich dir weh…?" Fragte Masa. Er bewegte sich noch nicht, wollte erst wissen, ob er Kai wehtat. Kai schüttelte den Kopf. Wie bitte, konnte Masa in ihn eindringen ohne das er was gemerkt hatte? Und wo war dieser Schmerz den er erwartet hatte? Leicht peinlich berührt lächelte Kai. „Beweg dich…bitte…", bat er seinen Freund.

Und Masa kam dieser Aufforderung liebend gerne nach. Langsam begann er sich in ihm zu bewegen, küsste ihn sanft, streichelte über seine warme leicht verschwitzte Haut.

Kai fixierte sich darauf, irgendeine Art von Schmerz zu spüren, aber da war nichts. Das einzige was sich in seinem Körper ausbreitet, war ein neues Gefühl von heransteigender Lust. „Mehr…", verlangte der Blonde schon nach einem kurzen Moment. Masa folgte dieser Bitte aus eigenem Verlangen liebend gerne. Immer fester, tiefer und intensiver wurden seine Stöße, immer mehr wurde sein Keuchen.

Der Yakuza konnte sch kaum noch zurück halten, zu lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. Gierig wanderte er mit einer Hand wieder an Kais Glied, massierte es im gleichen Rhythmus. Er wollte, dass sein Bon noch ein drittes Mal, dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl erlebte, wollte es mit ihm zusammen erleben.

Kai warf seinen Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite. Er konnte nicht mehr, wieder prasselten diese starken Gefühle auf ihn ein. „Ich liebe…dich…" stöhnte er laut, bevor er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Masa küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und wurde eiskalt von ihm mitgerissen.

Einen kleinen Moment Verschnaufpause gönnte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann, bevor er sich aus der engen Region zurück zog. Er legte sich neben Kai und zog ihn in seine Arme. Kai lächelte ihn überglücklich und doch zugleich absolut müde an. „Schlaf Bon…", Masa hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Der Blonde nickte leicht, schloss seine Augen und kuschelte sich noch enger an den starken Körper, bevor er langsam ins Land der Träume glitt. Masa ging es nicht anders. Mit müh und Not, griff er nach einer Decke, welche auf dem Sofa lag und breitet sie über ihnen aus, bevor auch er mit einem Lächeln einschlief

Masa erwachte sehr früh am nächsten morgen, da sein Rücken schmerzte. Er öffnet die Augen und wusste sogleich auch warum sein Rücken rebellierte, er war wohl gestern auf der Decke vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen. Gleich fiel sein Blick auf seinen Koibito, welcher sich eng an ihn geschlungen hatte. Ein Lächeln trat auf Masas Gesicht.

Der Yakuza schloss einen Moment die Augen und dachte an die Nacht. Eine absolut wundervolle Nacht, niemals hätte er gedacht Kai doch so nahe sein zu dürfen. Seine zarte Haut, seine leicht vor Erregung geröteten Wangen, dieser unheimlich verführerische Blick und das leise Stöhnen. Ein Kribbeln jagte durch Masas Körper. Die Nacht war das, was man als eine absolut perfekte Nacht beschreiben konnte.

Ein leichtes Zittern riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er sah seine Koibito wieder an, welcher ganz minimal zitterte. Masa zog die Decke enger an Kai und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Warum war dessen Stirn so heiß? Hatte er Fieber? Masa legte gleich seine Hand auf Kais Stirn und bekam die Bestätigung. Sein blonder Engel glühte förmlich. „Kai…?" Leicht rüttelte er den schlafenden und zitternden Körper. Doch Kai reagierte nicht. Masas Herz klopfte wie wild gegen seine Brust, drohte sich heraus zu drängen. „Kai…?" Nochmals versuchte er den Jüngeren zu wecken, aber es half nichts. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Masa, er richtete sich auf nahm Kai auf den Arm und legte ihn auf dem Sofa ab.

Er musste ihn sofort zu einem Arzt bringen. Kais Gesicht war von kühlem Schweiß überzogen, er zitterte leicht am ganzen Körper, dass hohe Fieber und die Totenblässe mit der Kais Haut überzogen war, jagten dem sonst so gefassten Yakuza Angst ein. Er deckte den Blonden zu und zog sich schnell an. Nachdem er auch Kai einigermaßen warm angezogen hatte, brachte er ihn zum Auto.

Der Ältere meinte sich daran erinnern zu können, auf dem Hinweg an einem Krankenhaus vorbeigekommen zu sein, also fuhr er los.

Masa hatte recht behalten. Er brachte Kai ins Krankenhaus, sofort wirbelten einige Ärzte um ihn herum und brachten Kai in einen Behandlungsraum. Masa setzte sich in den Warteraum und jetzt tat er was, was er das letzte Mal getan hatte als seine Eltern gestorben waren. Er betete, betete dafür dass alles gut gehen würde, dass Kais Leben nicht jetzt schon ein Ende gesetzt würde.

Sekunden gingen in Minuten und Minuten in Stunden über. Masa trank mittlerweile seinen dritten Kaffee und blickte immer öfters und nervöser auf die Uhr. Bisher war noch kein Arzt bei ihm gewesen. Die Krankenschwester die Masa vor einer halben Stunde auf dem Gang abgefangen hatte, erzählte ihm nur, das die Untersuchungen noch laufen würden.

Der Yakuza fragte sich, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass eine Untersuchung sich nun schon auf fast eineinhalb Stunden ziehen konnte.

Er zerknüllte den leeren Plastikbecher in der Hand und erhob sich um diesen in den Müll zu schmeißen. Als er sich umdrehte stand der Arzt vor ihm. „Ich möchte mit ihnen reden", erklärte dieser Masa und ging voran Richtung seines Büros. „Setzten sie sich", sagte er zu Masa und ließ sich selbst auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Masa wurde noch nervöser, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Es gefiel ihm nicht wie der Arzt ihn musterte, warum sah er ihn so an. „Wie ist es möglich, dass sie den jungen Mann erst jetzt in ein Krankenhaus bringen…?" Fragte er Arzt in hörbar strengem Ton.

Masa runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen sie das?"

Der Arzt seufzte leise. „Wir konnten eine starke Lungenentzündung feststellen und die schleppt er mindestens schon seit ein vielleicht auch zwei Wochen mit sich rum", der Arzt stand auf und lief im Zimmer umher, den Blick jedoch beließ er auf Masa.

„L-lungenentzündung…", sprach der Yakuza die Worte leise nach. „Ihm bleibt auch nichts erspart…wie geht es ihm gerade?"

Der Arzt setzte sich wieder. „Soweit ganz gut, wir haben einige Untersuchungen gemacht und ihm ein fiebersenkendes Mittel verabreicht, aber wie meinen sie das, ihm bleibt auch nichts erspart?" Kritisch musterte der Arzt Masa und umgekehrt genau so.

Masa seufzte schwer, erzählte ihm von der Diagnose, die man in Japan erstellt hatte. Von Wort zu Wort wurden die Augen des Arztes größer. Als Masa seine Erzählung beendet hatte schwang der Arzt sich aus seinem Stuhl und griff nach einer Mappe mit Bildern. Er betrachtet die Bilder kritisch steckte sie zurück in die Mappe und sah wieder zu Masa. „Ich kann nicht ein Anzeichen von Lungenkrebs entdecken, das einzige was der junge Mann mit sich rumschleppt ist eine sehr starke Lungenentzündung. Ich frage mich wie der vorherige behandelnde Arzt auf diese Diagnose gekommen ist…".

Der Yakuza verstand nun rein gar nichts mehr. Kein Lungenkrebs, falsche Diagnose, nur eine Lungenentzündung. „W-wie meinen sie das?"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille in dem hellen sterilen Büro des Arztes. „Nun…", begann der Mann im weißen Kittel. „Entweder, wurden Daten vertauscht oder der vorherige behandelnde Arzt, hat keine Ahnung von seinem Job…".

Langsam begann Masa zu begreifen, was hier gerade passierte. Begann zu begreifen, dass Kai nicht streben würde. „Sind….sind sie sich sicher…sind sie sich da ganz sicher?" Masa musste nachhaken.

Der Arzt konnte Masas Reaktion vollkommen verstehen. Denn wenn man erzählt bekommen hatte, dass jemand stirbt und nun erzählt bekommt, dass es nicht so ist, was sollte man dann glauben? Der Arzt bat Masa mit ihm zu kommen und sie gingen in einen Nahe gelegenen Raum. Er zeigte Masa Aufnahmen von Lungenkrebs, erzählte ihm was die Merkmale waren und zeigte ihm dann Kais Bilder. Nicht eines dieser Merkmale war bei Kai vorhanden, nur leichte schwarze flecken, welche so wie der Arzt erzählte, dass Zeichen der Lungenentzündung sei.

Hin und her gerissen überlegte Masa, was er jetzt als erstes machen sollte. Der Arzt hatte ihm Kais Zimmernummer genannt und ihm gleich dazu gesagt, dass dieser für die nächsten zwei Wochen hier bleiben musste. Also was sollte er machen, zu Kai gehen, dem vorherigen behandelnden Arzt von Kai irgendwie aus der ferne den Hals umdrehen, oder Sagano anrufen.

Da Kai laut Erzählung noch schlief, entschied sich der Schwarzhaarige dazu, seinen Boss anzurufen. Er ging vor das Krankenhaus und wählte die Nummer von Sagano.

Masa erzählte seinem Boss, alles was passiert war seitdem sie hier in Schweden waren, natürlich ließ er gewisse lebensnotwendige Details aus und überließ Sagano mit Freude Kais erstbehandelden Arzt. Sollte sich Sagano doch darum kümmern, für Masa zählte nur eines und das war Kai.

Masa hatte sich einen Stuhl an Kais Bett gezogen und beobachtet den Jüngeren. Er war blass, Infusionen liefen durch einen dünnen Schlauch in seinen Adern. Leichte Schweißperlen standen Kai auf der Stirn, wahrscheinlich vom Fieber. Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen, doch war Masa um einiges besser gelaunt, als die ganzen letzten Tage. Sein Koibito durfte Leben.

„M-masa…?" Leise drangen Kais Worte in Masas Ohren. Der Jüngere öffnete die Augen ein wenig und sah ihn an. „Ja, ich bin hier…wie fühlst du dich…?"

Kai antworte ihm nicht, dicke Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und liefen über die hitzigen Wangen. Ein leises Schluchzen drang aus dem Mund des Jüngeren.

„Kai…", besorgt strich Masa ihm eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „…hast du schmerzen?". Doch gleich schüttelte Kai den Kopf. Nein er weinte wegen etwas anderem. Wegen der Angst, eine tiefe Angst, aus diesem Krankenhaus nicht mehr raus zu kommen. „Was ist mit dir?" Mit noch besorgterer Stimme fragte Masa nach. „Ich…ich will nicht hier…hier…", „..sterben?" beendete der Yakuza den Satz seines Schützlings. Ihm wurde von der einen auf die andere Sekunde klar, warum der Blonde weinte. Kai nickte schwach und schloss die Augen. „Das wirst du nicht, nicht hier, auch nicht wo anders…", sanft strich Masa ihm über die Wange und griff dann nach seiner Hand. „Du wirst nicht streben Kai…".

Erneut öffnete der Blonde seine Augen und noch mehr Tränen befreiten sich aus ihnen. „…doch!" Kai hatte sich eigentlich damit abgefunden, aber er wollte nicht in einem Krankenhaus sterben. „Nein Kai, du wirst nicht sterben, du hast keinen Lungenkrebs du hast eine Lungenentzündung, dein Arzt in Japan hat eine falsche Diagnose gemacht…du wirst nicht sterben…", Masa lächelte leicht, doch merkte er, dass Kai ihm nicht glaubte.

Kai sah ihn ungläubig und leicht sauer an. Masa sollte aufhören ihm Mut zuzusprechen indem er sagte er würde nicht sterben. Er selbst wusste doch, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte.

„Kai, so glaub mir doch, du wirst nicht sterben", noch immer änderte sich Kais Blick nicht. „Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben, aber ich habe Beweise gesehen, gesehen, dass du nur eine Lungenentzündung hast…nun ja nur ist vielleicht auch ein schlechtes Wort, die musst du richtig auskurieren, aber Kai, du wirst Leben…".

Nachdem Kai seinen Blick immer noch nicht geändert hatte, stand Masa auf. Dann musste er den Arzt eben bitten, es Kai zu sagen und ihm am besten auch bildlich darzustellen das es eben eine Lungenentzündung war.

Eine Woche war vergangen, Kais Fieber war verschwunden, nur ein böser Muskelkater von seinen Hustenanfällen machte ihm noch zu schaffen. Masa war abends immer wieder zurück in die Blockhütte gefahren und den ganzen Tag verbrachte er bei Kai.

Masa hatte immer wieder mit Sagano telefoniert, um ihn vom Zustand seines Sohnes zu berichten. Dem Arzt war es wortwörtlich an den Kragen gegangen, aber nicht auf Selbstjustiz. Sagano hatte ihn angezeigt, am liebsten hätte er ihn zwar erschießen lassen, aber der alte Mann wusste wie sein Sohn darauf reagierte und tat ihm zu liebe, was jeder normale Mensch tat.

„Hey, hast du heute ein wenig schlafen können?" Masa hatte Kais Zimmer betreten. Kai saß im Bett und blickte vom Fernsher zu Masa. „Ja, die erste Nacht wo ich mal schlafen konnte, zum Glück", Kai lächelte fröhlich. Ein Lächeln, was dafür sorgte das Masa von einer wohligen Wärme umhüllt wurde. Es tat sehr gut Kai so zu sehen, nicht mehr so blass und kränklich, nicht mehr so leise und zurückgezogen, von allem das Gegenteil.

„Na dann, zieh dich um, wir fahren…" der Yakuza konnte sich ein Grinsen auf Kais Gesichtsausdruck nicht verkneifen.

„Wie…wie jetzt? Wir fahren? Wohin, darf ich denn schon hier raus?"

„Ich habe mit dem Arzt gesprochen, du darfst das Krankenhaus verlassen, ich habe die Hütte noch zwei Wochen länger gemietet. Ich musste zwar versprechen dich jeden zweiten Morgen hier herzubringen, dass die Ärzte dich untersuchen können, aber dafür darf ich dich jetzt mitnehmen…".

Kai sprang aus dem Bett. Zum Glück hatte man ihm gestern Abend die Infusion entfernt. „Klasse…" rief er fröhlich und ging schnell zu seinem Schrank.

Masa stellte sich hinter ihn, drehte ihn zu sich um und sah ihn erst an. „Trotzdem musst du dich ausruhen, dass war eine weitere Bedingung des Arztes. Keine Anstrengung…Bettruhe…". Kai verzog das Gesicht bei dem Wort Bettruhe. Masa lachte daraufhin „Nun ja nehm das Wort nicht so ernst, man kann es auch als traute Zweisamkeit auf dem Sofa und ihm Bett nennen…", er legte ein Hand unter Kais Kinn und hob es ein wenig an, sanft verschloss er die weichen Lippen des Jüngeren mit den seinen.

Kai fiel es unheimlich schwer, Ruhe zu halten. Masa musste ihn immer wieder schnappen und zu seiner Ruhe zwingen in dem er ihn aufs Sofa drückte und sich zu ihm legte. Der Jüngere war schon wieder viel zu aktiv und dabei war er noch nicht richtig gesund.

Sie blieben noch zwei Wochen in Schweden, der Arzt hätte Kai auch nicht nach Japan zurückreisen lassen, bevor er ganz gesund war. Etwas traurig war Kai schon, als er wieder zu Hause war, denn der Urlaub mit Masa war einfach wundervoll gewesen.

Das Semester war gelaufen, Kai konnte nichts mehr retten, zu viel hatte er verpasst. Also beschloss er bis zu Beginn der Wiederholung in Osaka zu bleiben. So war er immerhin in Masas Nähe. Leider spannte Sagano Masa wieder sehr ein und Kai verbrachte die meisten Tage alleine.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden, willst du gleich wieder krank werden?" Masa stand auf dem Balkon hinter Kai. Dieser hatte sich mit den Ellebogen auf dem Geländer abgestützt und blickte in die dunkle Ferne. „Was…ah Masa…" freudig blickte er den Älteren an. Masa schüttelte den Kopf, zog seine Jacke aus und hängte diese Kai um. „Also wirklich…", sagte er in einem schimpfenden Ton und Kai blickte ihn, als er begriffen hatte was Masa meinte, entschuldigend an.

Masa zog ihn fest in seine Arme. „Denk ein bisschen mit, versprich mir das, ja?" Kai nickte leicht und kuschelte sich in die starken warmen Arme von Masa.

„Es tut mir leid Kai, dass ich in den letzten Tagen so wenig Zeit für dich hatte, dein Vater hat mir sehr viel Arbeit aufgedrückt. Sei nicht böse, ja?" Kai drückte sich von Masa weg und lächelte ihn an. „Nein ich bin nicht böse, ich weiß, dass du viel zu tun hast…", sagt er verständnisvoll. Masa bemerkte wie schon so oft seit Kai wieder gesund war, dass dieser wohl ein ganzes Stück erwachsener geworden war. „Schön…heute Abend habe ich aber Zeit für dich…und zwar ganz viel und morgen auch…naja bisher zumindest…", Masa zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran.

Sogleich begannen Kais Beine leicht zu zittern. Er müsste sich an die Wirkung von Masas leidenschaftlichen Küssen eigentlich gewöhnt haben, aber doch wurde er immer wieder schwach dabei. Masa legte einen Arm stützend um ihn.

„Ich würde sagen ich komme ungelegen, aber ich hatte angeklopft, scheint nur keiner bemerkt zu haben". Kai und Masa trennten sich erschrocken voneinander und blicken zur Balkontür. Dort stand Sagano und blickte sie ausdruckslos an. „Oh scheiße…" murmelte Kai.

Das konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein, alles, nur das bitte nicht. Nervös sah der Jüngere zu Masa hoch und bemerkte, dass es diesem wohl nicht anders ging. „Ich…ich kann das erklären…", stammelte Kai deutlich nervös und befreite sich aus Masas Arm. „Na auf die Erklärung bin ich gespannt…", Sagano musterte beide genau.

„Nun…ja…also ich…mir…war…also kalt und dann kam…ähm…Masa und…also…".

„Dir war also kalt, weil du nicht den Temperaturen entsprechend gekleidet bist und Masa kam dann zu dir und ihr habt dann beschlossen euch beide mit einem Kuss aufzuheizen…sehe ich das Richtig?" Streng klangen Saganos Worte.

Kai schluckte. „Boss…das hier…", „Sei Still Masa…" fiel ihm Sagano sauer ins Wort.

„Für wie dumm haltet ihr beiden mich eigentlich, meint ihr eure billigen Ausreden interessieren mich. Nein, das tun sie nicht. Ich sehe doch was los ist. Und ich muss zugeben, ich bin maßlos enttäuscht und zwar von euch beiden…", Sagano seufzte und zum ersten Mal seit Kai seinen Vater kannte, bildet sich ein Lcheln auf dessen sonst so strengem Ausdruck. „Ihr hättet mir das auch sagen können, aber nein, ich armer alter Mann muss das ja alles selbst raus finden…schämt euch und zwar beide…", nach diesen Worten ging Sagano Richtung Zimmertür.

„W-was, was willst du damit sagen…? Willst du uns nicht den Kopf umdrehen…oder sonst was machen?"

Kai war ihm hinterher gerannt, auch Masa betrat nun mit fragender Mine das Zimmer.

Sagano dreht sich zu beiden um und lachte. „Ihr müsstet euch jetzt mal sehen", danach blickte er Kai an. „Ich bin vielleicht nie ein guter Vater gewesen, verklemmt, streng und ein Arschloch um es mit deinen Worten zu sagen. Aber ich bin nicht altmodisch…". Kais Mine wurde immer fragender. „Kai…du kannst lieben wen du willst, ein Schock war es für mich damals zu erfahren das du schwul bist, aber es ist kein Schock das du mit Masa zusammen zu sein scheinst, im Gegenteil, ich bin froh….JA froh, denn dann weiß ich dich in guten und sicheren Händen." Nach diesen Worten verließ Sagano das Zimmer seines Sohnes.

„W-was war das denn?" Fragte Kai leise und blickte auf die Tür, durch welche sein Vater eben den Raum verlassen hatte. „War das etwa eine Erlaubnis, dass wir zusammen sein dürfen…?"

Masa trat hinter Kai, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern. „Ich glaube schon…", auch Masa klang verwirrt.

Sie durften zusammen sein, Kai würde nicht an einer Krankheit sterben. Woher hatten sie all dieses Glück bekommen? War das ein Wegweiser? Dafür das sie füreinander bestimmt waren? Jeder für sich selbst glaubte genau dies.

Masa legte den rechten Arm um Kais Hüfte, mit der linken Hand wanderte unter Kais Kinn und brachte ihn somit dazu den Kopf ein wenig zu drehen und zu heben, ihn anzusehen. „Ich liebe dich Kai Sagano", hauchte Masa leise und küsste seinen Geliebten erneut. /Ich dich Auch, dachte Kai und erwiderte Masas Leidenschaft.


End file.
